a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a multifunctional tactical device that is a dynamic entry claw device for serving military, law enforcement, fire and security personnel. The present invention device is a single unit that serves as an extra wide pry bar, a set of claws, a ram for forced entry, a padlock and shackle buster, a sledgehammer, a window rake, a fireman's tool and many other functions. It is one of the most diversified, most capable and most efficient tactical tool ever offered to serve the men and women who defend and protect us.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the state of the art of tactical devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,913 B2 to Wozniak describes a tool for military or police uses with removable interchangeable tool heads and handles. The handles of the tool assembly have connector assemblies at each end of the handle constructed of a cast nylon material impregnated with a dry lubricant and with a dimpled pin connector in the connector assemblies. Each tool head has a bore for receipt of the connector assembly and pin connector. The connector assemblies are constructed of a non-conductive, non-sparking material and the bores on the tool heads for receipt of the connector assemblies are made with close tolerances to provide for overall rigidity and strength of the tool assembly. The handles have a soft, non-conductive, shock absorbing outer covering. The pin connectors on the connector assemblies are oriented with the outer covering of the tool handles to facilitate ease of assembly of the tools in the dark of other adverse conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,074 to Foley et al. describes a combination construction and wrecking tool for performing multiple operations such as hammering, picking, axing, pounding, prying and bashing. The tool has a shaft with a handle at the upper end which has a grip that is offset and which is rotatable. The head end has a slightly curved base with a notch at one end and a hammer face at the opposite end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,946 to Studley et al. describes an improved forcible entry tool for opening locked or jammed doors by emergency personnel for the purpose of apprehending criminal suspects, gathering evidence, and preserving lives of people who become trapped by fire, earthquake, tornadoes, or by other circumstances beyond their control. The tool of the present invention comprises an elongated frame with a piercing pivot blade on the front end of the tool. The pivot blade is configured to pivot perpendicular to the frame upon penetration through a door, thereby enabling the tool operator to effectively pull back on the tool to break open an outwardly swinging door. A detachable ram head may be mounted over the front end of the frame for purposes of breaking through a door that swings inward (i.e. away from the tool operating personnel).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,853 to Menke et al. describes a fireman's personal hand tool, which is comprised of a spike member and a wrench member. Both members may be used in combination as a slide hammer with the spike member being hammered by the wrench member between objects to be pried apart. The wrench member may also be used to open or close valves and is configured to fit a variety of hydrant valve head shapes and sizes. Both the spike member and the wrench member have integral hose coupling jaws to engage in disengage hose couplings. The members are separable so that the jaws may be used independently or in combination. In addition, there are three different sizes of jaws to enable the tool to fit a greater variety of coupling sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,850 to Hull et al. describes a forcible entry tool which enables law enforcement personnel such as SWAT teams or police or other persons such as firemen to breach a heavily fortified door or the like in a matter of seconds without the use of explosives. A ram is taught which is adjustable in weight to suit the needs of an individual and which may be inter-locked with another ram of the same structure in order to “gang” them and several can be locked together, forming a heavy, multi-manned battering ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,174 to Hull et al. describes a forcible entry tool which is disclosed which enables law enforcement personnel such as SWAT or police or other persons such as firemen to breach a heavily fortified door or the like in a matter of seconds without the use of explosives. A ram like device is taught which is normally operated by two persons which can penetrate through a steel re-enforced door by using a heavy-duty slide hammer with a leg support that is locked to the correct height for support when a pin is pulled. The apparatus also has a hook on one end which may be impaled in the door or hooked to any other object and the door or object removed outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,488 to Schellas describes an improved, versatile, lever bar which may be used as a crowbar, prybar, sledge hammer, pickaxe, wedge, etc. The lever bar has a long handle with a thick base plate chamfered at one end secured perpendicular to the axis of the handle at one end thereof. A thick foot plate has a sharp end from which diverge edges defining an acute angle for entering under or behind boards to be pried. A massive, flat, triangular or trapezoidal anvil plate is secured to the base plate and handle. The base plate and anvil plate can serve as a hammer heads while the tool is used as a sledge hammer. The base plate and foot plate can serve as splitting wedges and as heads of a pickaxe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,171 to Kee et al. describes a battering ram operable by one person for battering objects that has in one arrangement a concrete-filled tube with first and second ends with an epoxy resin contact face at the first end, a first handle located proximate to the center of gravity of the body, and a second handle located at the second end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,288 to Clemens, Jr. describes a wrecking tool for piercing wall and ceiling surfaces and for enabling easy removal of sections thereof. The tool performs a number of functions, including piercing, chipping, prying, gouging, tearing, and also can be used as a lever for removing trim and for forcing open doors and windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,407 to Reid describes a combination tool for opening wrecked vehicles and the like comprising a first elongated tool member having first and second ends with a bore extending thereinto from one end thereof. A second elongated tool member is selectively slidably received in the bore of the first tool member and has a tool head portion at its outer end. The tool head portion includes a pry bar means, cutting means and spike means mounted thereon. The first tool member is selectively slidably movable with respect to the second tool member to effectively extend the length of the tool to provide additional leverage for the tool head portion when the same is being used to open a wrecked vehicle. The first tool member includes a hammer head at one end thereof which may be used to strike the tool head portion when the tool members are separated to create additional impact force to the tool head portion. The first tool member may also be struck against the second tool member by slidably moving the same with respect to each other to aid the cutting means in penetrating materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,316 to E. Fried describes a multi-purpose forcible entry tool for use in the fire fighting, rescue work, and related emergencies. The tool has two working units which are adjustably secured together for use as one unit, and which also may be separated for independent use. When the units are separated, they may be used in a cooperative manner. A first working unit comprises an elongated tubular handle with a head mounted on one end thereof. This head has a chopping blade and a pike extending from opposite sides thereof. A second working unit comprises an elongated handle with a tapered head or wedge mounted thereon. The handle of the second unit is telescopeable within the tubular handle of the first unit opposite the head thereof engaging the head of the second unit. A manually releasable latch device secures the two handles of the second unit in fully telescoped position.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.